


take a moment

by novocainestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainestars/pseuds/novocainestars
Summary: It’s midnight on Coruscant.Cody can hear the low bass and snatches of vocals from the music playing from the adjacent room and the white noise of the speeders going past the windows. For some reason, they turned the lights off inside their little rented apartment in the middle levels but there’s enough light coming in from the windows that Cody can see everything perfectly well.~•~Or; Obi-Wan is never one to turn down a challenge and Cody lives up to it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 367





	take a moment

**Author's Note:**

> oops  
> (P.S. I'm still figuring ao3 out so sorry if anything is whacky with the posting)
> 
> edit: [here](https://novocainestars.tumblr.com/)

It’s midnight on Coruscant.

Cody can hear the low bass and snatches of vocals from the music playing from the adjacent room and the white noise of the speeders going past the windows. For some reason, they turned the lights off inside their little rented apartment in the middle levels, but there’s enough light coming in from the windows that Cody can see everything perfectly well.

Obi-Wan is beautiful like this, spread out and so on edge he’s shivering, like the patches of light that set his skin aglow. There are bites and bruises on his shoulders and Cody mouths at them gently, just to hear that high-pitched noise get stuck in Obi-Wan’s throat. The Jedi is shuddering uncontrollably, hips rolling awkwardly as he writhes under Cody, already beginning to fall apart. He's moaning on almost every exhale, little  _ ah ah ah _ noises that are almost punched out of him, muffled occasionally as he tosses his head blindly from side to side, sometimes managing to twist around enough to get his face into the pillow. His hair has started to stick to his forehead and his chest is flushed, freckles standing out against the pink blush. He's got one hand gripping the sheets so tight that Cody's scared they'll rip and the other is on Cody's head, fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair.

Cody can't resist moving down, fingers still up Obi-Wan's ass, and mouthing at a taut nipple, which gets him a yelping groan that tapers off into a high-pitched whine. He grazes the sensitive skin there with his teeth just to make Obi-Wan buck almost completely off the bed, back arching beautifully. He's so sensitive, really, and Cody can't get enough of wringing those helpless reactions out of him. He hoards the noises that Obi-Wan makes, drinks them down greedily when they kiss.

He'll take care of his Jedi, though; this is about Obi-Wan as much as it is about a dare.

( _ “Think I can make you come with nothing on your cock?” Cody had asked only an hour ago over food, slurping down his blue milk nonchalantly.  _

_ Obi-Wan had choked on his tea before collecting himself surprisingly fast, if with a fierce blush on his face. _

_ “You can try.”) _

So Cody shushes him soothingly, reaching up with his spare hand to brush Obi-Wan's hair back from the Jedi's face, letting his palm rest against Obi-Wan’s cheek for a minute. Then, he twists his fingers even deeper into tight wet heat, watching Obi-Wan arch again, legs twitching, lifting up off the mattress. Another second and Cody presses into that spot again,  _ hard _ , biting his lip to muffle his groan as Obi-Wan  _ yells _ , this time his whole upper body flying up, curling around Cody's head as Cody rubs at his prostate. He’s almost sobbing into Cody’s hair, his hands raking lines up Cody's back. 

Cody smirks and pushes him back down. They've been at this for about twenty-five minutes - Obi-Wan has never been one to turn down a dare, even though this one was a little unfair. His Jedi is ridiculously sensitive in any case, but fingering reduces him to an inarticulate mess within minutes. Cody's been edging him for almost twenty, and it's a wonder that Obi-Wan hasn't come yet. His cock is an angry red, leaking against his stomach, but still untouched. Cody's own is extremely uncomfortable inside his briefs, but he holds out. It's worth it to see Obi-Wan glassy eyed and absolutely debauched, so far gone that he obviously can't think straight anymore.

"Cody." He gasps out, voice hoarse, and Cody rewards him with another press of his fingers  _ right _ into his prostate. Obi-Wan had just managed to get himself up onto his elbows but now he collapses, moaning, eyes screwed shut. "Please.  _ Please _ ."

The first five minutes saw him snarking back at Cody, then he'd slowly started to ramble; ten minutes in he'd started to switch between languages, swearing like a Hutt. Now, he's been reduced to maybe two words, no more pretty Jedi vocabulary, just Cody's name and begging.

" _ Please _ ." Cody twists his fingers and Obi-Wan cries out again, shivering hard. Cody smirks against overheated, sweaty skin. "Cody. Please."

"Please  _ what _ , cyare?" Cody teases, hand stilling. Obi-Wan whimpers, trying to cant his hips down into Cody's fingers, but Cody stops him with a hand to the chest.

"Cody." Obi-Wan manages. He blinks his eyes open and a single tear spills out of his right eye. He stares at Cody, lips puffy and bitten raw, hickeys blooming all over the pale skin of his collarbones. "I want..."

"What do you want?" Cody purrs, slipping his fingers out completely but tracing his Jedi's rim, pressing at his perineum and watching him pant, open and deliciously wet.

"You. I.  _ Cody. _ " Obi-Wan moans helplessly. "Inside me. Please."

"What part of me do you want?" Cody asks, smirking. "This part?" He sinks a finger in, again, up to the first knuckle. Obi-Wan shakes his head, whimpering. "Or maybe this." He ducks down to lick a broad stripe over Obi-Wan's hole, which earns him a sobbed  _ oh _ .

He hums and takes his fingers out, instead pushing Obi-Wan's legs back onto his chest and bending down to lick around him, lapping at slick skin and listening to Obi-Wan's ragged moans that are slowly increasing in pitch. He wriggles his tongue inside, humming at the absolutely  _ wrecked _ sound he gets.

But then - there are fingers in his hair, tugging him off, and he leans back, licking his lips.

Obi-Wan has somehow managed to scrape himself together, enough to sit up, despite the way his entire body is shivering - and manages to get a trembling hand inside Cody's briefs. 

_ Kriffing jetii'se. _

Cody makes an inhuman noise at the contact and all but collapses on top of his Jedi, bringing them both back down onto the bed. Obi-Wan's breath is ghosting over his ear and he shivers, hips twitching.

"Want your cock." Cody groans at those hushed words right in his ear, of course his Jedi can still dirty talk even after Cody pretty much fucked his brains out. "Want you to, to fill me up, want you inside, want you, want you to split me open and take me until I'm dripping with you, Cody,  _ Cody _ , my Cody, I'm yours-"

Cody makes a strangled sound and barely manages to get his underwear off, what with Obi-Wan's clever fingers winding their way around his cock.

He shoves Obi-Wan back, then flips him so that the Jedi is on hands and knees, head hanging between his arms. Obi-Wan's arms give out, though, and he ends up with his face pressed into the pillow and his ass in the air, almost on display. Cody curses and gets his hands on Obi-Wan's hips, rubbing up his sweaty flanks.

"You want me to fuck you?" He hisses, plastering his chest to Obi-Wan's back and sliding his hands down to intertwine with Obi-Wan's. "You want me to stuff you full so that you can feel it in your throat?" The hitch in Obi-Wan's breath is telling and he smirks into Obi-Wan's neck. "Want me to fuck you until you're sobbing, until you can't think straight?"

Obi-Wan moans lasciviously, the sound utterly debauched.

"Want me to take you until the only thing you can remember is me, my cock?" Cody licks a long stripe up Obi-Wan's neck, nipping at the underside of his jaw, Obi-Wan's beard tickling his cheek. "You want that?"

" _ 'lek _ ." Obi-Wan pants. Cody nuzzles the back of his neck and mouths at Obi-Wan's hairline, which earns him a shuddery sigh.

"How about I make you scream, hm?" Cody bites down on a pretty freckled shoulder and watches Obi-Wan pant into the pillow, drooling into the fabric. "Scream my name. So that everyone," he leans back and starts pushing in. He doesn't let his eyes roll back into his head at the sweet pressure and yet Obi-Wan moans so  _ loudly _ , "everyone knows who's kriffing you so  _ good _ ," he bottoms out and Obi-Wan is lax under him, melted with pleasure, "everyone can hear that you're,  _ ah _ , that you're  _ mine _ ,  _ ner'jetii _ , mine-"

He gives Obi-Wan a moment to adjust.

"How is that?" He asks.

Obi-Wan moans something unintelligible in response and Cody grins, then starts a relentless pace, too wound up by now to go slow. Obi-Wan moans brokenly every time Cody slams back in, face pushed into the pillow, just taking it, so far gone that he's  _ incoherent _ -

Cody won't hold out much longer, so he changed his angle to the one that makes Obi-Wan cry out his name, on a loop, sob  _ Cody, please _ , over and over. He's squeezing Cody's fingers so tightly, and, and-

He all but  _ screams  _ into the pillow as Cody hits home with a particularly brutal thrust, and comes so hard that everything in the room that isn't bolted down rises several inches into the air. He clenches down like a vice as the aftershocks run through him, enough to make Cody see stars, but he continues to fuck Obi-Wan through it, until the Jedi has tapered off into high-pitched whines and overstimulated sobs, clenching around Cody's cock until Cody comes too, the world tilting and going fuzzy at the edges, the air punched out of him.

He comes to several minutes later, still buried deep inside Obi-Wan, and curses at every flex of muscles around his sensitive cock. He pulls out and hears Obi-Wan's whimper in sharp relief against the roaring of blood in his ears.

Obi-Wan collapses facedown on the bed with a groan, nothing to support him. Cody presses a kiss to his shoulder and flops down next to his lover, throwing an arm around his still-heaving chest and burying his face in the Jedi's hair. 

The man grumbles and pushes himself weakly onto his side, blue eyes glittering in Coruscant's lights as he looks at Cody. Their faces are mere centimeters away and Cody can't resist stealing a gentle kiss, brushing Obi-Wan's hair gently off his face. The Jedi hums sleepily and nestles into Cody's chest.

“Love you.” He mumbles thickly into Cody’s sternum.

“Love you too.”


End file.
